<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jungle Planet: Dorgenark: Deck by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304417">Jungle Planet: Dorgenark: Deck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dildos, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting some devilers, Jaster offers his services to Kisala.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaster Rogue/Kisala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jungle Planet: Dorgenark: Deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What were devilers doing out here attacking us?” asked Kisala. Sure, they were known to attack, but they usually left the Dorgenark alone.</p><p>“Huh?” said the young man.</p><p>Jaster wasn’t the brightest man Kisala had ever met, but he could fight well. And he definitely gave off easy vibes.</p><p>“You really don’t know?” she asked. It was simply unbelievable that the Desert Claw didn’t know about beasts such as devilers. Kisala’s father wouldn’t have sought him out if he wasn’t the very best.</p><p>Or so she told herself. He had selected Simon. And Zegram. And a dozen other crew who were admittedly good for keeping the ship polished and the bar stocked, but precious little else.</p><p>“Know what?” asked Jaster.</p><p>Kisala suspected he was not the Desert Claw after all. Maybe his son? He was a skilled fighter and carried the Desert Seeker, famed sword. Kisala had read all about it in <em>Mio Monthly</em>’s exclusive interview with a hot bachelor scholar specializing in legendary weaponry. She’d know that sword anywhere.</p><p>But then why wouldn’t the Desert Claw teach his son how the galaxy was? It didn’t make any sense, and Kisala did not like things that didn’t make sense.</p><p>“Devilers live in the nebula and attack ships, but usually only easy targets, not the Dorgenark.”</p><p>Something flickered in Jaster’s eyes when she mentioned the nebula. She knew he found it beautiful, breathtaking, too. She liked that in him.</p><p>“Maybe they came after us. We might look like easy targets to hungry beasts.” He cocked his hip to the side, rested his hand on it. “They were mistaken. You’re a <em>phenomenal</em> fighter.”</p><p>Kisala had to look away when their eyes met. Jaster was grinning at her, impressed and encouraging. He gave off a profoundly slutty aura. Kisala was used to avoiding the creepiness of the other crew members, but Jaster was not creepy.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, embarrassed, turned on now. Jaster wasn’t bad looking, he wasn’t much older than she was, and again, he wasn’t creepy like most of the other crew.</p><p>Also, she had a feeling he’d let her call the shots.</p><p>“I should be thanking you. There’s no way I could have handled all three of them on my own.”</p><p>“Well, if you <em>want</em> to thank me…” began Kisala.</p><p>“Go on,” said Jaster, and grinned wider.</p><p>“Oh, nevermind. My papa wouldn’t like it.”</p><p>Jaster shrugged.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. He leaned back away from her some.</p><p>Kisala had never met anyone who backed down so fast. Maybe he hadn’t understood any of it.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to, you know, invite you back to my cabin…”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain,” said Jaster. So he had understood. “Steve showed me my quarters, I can go back there for the night.” He half lifted a hand to her. “Good fighting with you.”</p><p>Damn. Kisala watched him turn, biting her lip. She hadn’t gotten laid in <em>ages</em> and it wasn’t like her papa’s crew was all that tempting. And he didn’t have to know if no one told him. Kisala suspected Jaster could keep this kind of secret.</p><p>“Wait,” she said, and when Jaster turned, leaned up and kissed him. He froze. She pulled back.</p><p>“Uh…Kisala?” he asked.</p><p>She breathed out hard, frustrated. He really wasn’t very bright.</p><p>“I changed my mind,” she said. She wondered just how much she’d have to spell it out for him, but then he grinned. When she kissed him again, he didn’t pull away. His lips were chapped, which was from Rosa climate no doubt, but he was good. He let her lead; usually Kisala was stuck at odds with the man she kissed, tongues warring, act more aggression than enjoyment. But now Jaster, Jaster could read her, meet her the way she wanted.</p><p>If this man didn’t fuck for money, Kisala wasn’t an expert with double daggers. He brushed the outside of her wrist with gentle fingertips and something like a chill sizzled through her. She responded by grabbing his throat directly underneath his jaw, fingers pressing into the pressure point beneath his ear. He moaned pain lightly into her mouth and she kissed him, hard, before releasing him.</p><p>Jaster stared at her, looking turned on but wary, like he both was surprised and impressed with her. He waited for her move.</p><p>“You learn a thing or two on a ship with pirates who can’t keep their hands to themselves,” said Kisala. She smiled at him, as sweetly as she could manage considering how turned on she was. The things Jaster might let her do to him… “Want to see what I know how to do?”</p><p>Jaster was holding his breath, she was sure of it. Kisala moved closer to him, tapped a palm on his crotch. Well, well, not bad there. Not the biggest she’d ever come across, but not small either; he felt right where Kisala’s ideal dick should be. With one last pat, she moved past him toward the door belowdecks.</p><p>“Kisala…” Jaster turned to watch her. He didn’t look embarrassed in the least that she’d groped his erection.</p><p>“Wait five minutes. Come to my cabin. Knock twice, four times. Don’t be seen.”</p><p>She left him standing on the deck with his hard on and went back to her cabin to prepare. As the daughter of the captain, her quarters were decent sized and the bed large. Kisala opened her sex chest, full of lurid treasures, and grew annoyed with herself as she tried to sort out just which of those things she wanted to try that she could do now. She pulled out her largest dildo, silken smoothed stone carved from a piece of Rosan ruins, and lube, the cheap stuff, not her personal expensive bottle. She wasn’t cruel, after all, not really. As she was pulling out the netting she heard Jaster’s knocks.</p><p>She let him in. Locked the door. He leaned in for another kiss but she pushed him away.</p><p>“Strip,” she said. She watched him remove his clothes, erection swinging free. Jaster stood before her, naked, waiting for an order.</p><p>Kisala netted him instead, heaved him to the bed. Jaster made a sound of confusion, struggling and only tangling himself up more. It was too easy to tie down his wrists and ankles. Jaster’s dick popped up through squares of netting, the one part of him not his face that wasn’t restrained.</p><p>“Kisala…” he said.</p><p>She leaned over and kissed him again.</p><p>“Do you think I’m going to go easy?” she asked.</p><p>He licked his lips.</p><p>“I hope you won’t,” he mumbled.</p><p>Kisala kissed him again, excited. He might not be the Desert Claw, but he was good enough for her. She kissed him, feeling his stomach through the net. Firm, and his pulse beat hard enough for her to feel it there. Then she gripped his dick, felt along it for firmness.</p><p>She had a supply of fine condoms from Zerard, and she unwrapped one now, rolled it onto Jaster’s erection, which twitched involuntarily at her touch. Then she reached for the lube, but not for this. She was more than wet enough; she could practically feel it seeping between her legs. No, this was for Jaster.</p><p>“I have a carved stone said to have come from ancient ruins on Rosa,” she said. As Jaster craned his neck up, she stroked lube onto it, letting shining drops of the stuff slide off and dribble onto Jaster’s stomach. She could see the exact moment in his eyes when he realized the stone wasn’t for her, and it thrilled her. He was silent until she pressed it up against his hole, then he sucked in a breath.</p><p>Kisala pushed it in the way men had entered her—sharply, with one stroke—and Jaster’s breath caught before he moaned. Rather than thrust it in and out, though, Kisala simply left it there. She wanted him stretched while she had her fun.</p><p>But first she had to coax him back. The stone had taken some of the perkiness out of his dick, so Kisala stroked some life back into it. It felt even harder than before and Jaster began to squirm against his restraints.</p><p>“If you come before I do I’m leaving you like this all night,” she said.</p><p>“I can’t believe you—” began Jaster, then swallowed whatever else he was going to say as she squeezed his balls.</p><p>“Now that we’re clear,” said Kisala, and released him. She slid her panties off but liked how it made her feel to keep the rest of her clothes on while Jaster was so vulnerable. He remained motionless as she straddled him.</p><p>She leaned forward toward his face and he tried to crane up to kiss her, but she kept out of reach. She trailed a hand down his chest and abdomen, fingers hooking on the netting, catching, breaking free again. When Kisala guided his sheathed dick into her he moaned again and she imagined him feeling the stone all the more as she ground down on him.</p><p>At first Jaster thrust of his own accord, but Kisala put a stop to it by digging her fingernails into his hips. He stilled his motions, looking up at her with hungry, needy eyes. He looked like he’d try to kiss her if she wasn’t so far away. He looked like he wanted to beg, but remained silent.</p><p>Kisala was all right with that. She rode him, using him like a living toy, enjoying herself. She could make Jaster fill her right, and she knew how to touch herself to make it count. She rubbed herself, making the motions tease until she craved the release. She gave it to herself, the orgasm rippling through her, and she felt herself clenching around Jaster’s dick.</p><p>“Shit. Kisala,” he said, before she dug her fingernails into the skin around his nipples. His breath escaped him, what he’d been building to also fleeing.</p><p>“Not yet,” she said. “You wait.”</p><p>Jaster swallowed, nodded. Kisala got off on him again, and again, and after the third time the corners of Jaster’s eyes were wet. She didn’t want to be impressed by him but she’d never even known a man to last this long before. She wondered how far she could push him.</p><p>“Damn. Kisala. Please,” he said when she began riding him again.</p><p>She gave in. She may be a pirate, and merciless in battle, but she wasn’t a monster. Still, she wasn’t going to let him know until the very end.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” she said.</p><p>Jaster was louder now, moaning, expression twisted up. Kisala rode him harder, worked herself until she came, longer than before, half-noticing Jaster’s tortured expression partway through.</p><p>“Fine,” she said, more interested in her own orgasm.</p><p>Jaster came immediately, visibly, like it was a blissful relief to him. The moment he looked finished Kisala got off him; she’d never liked the thought of a condom full of come inside her.</p><p>She left him there for a while, until he deflated in his condom, Rosa rock dildo still stuck up his ass. She expected him to whine, to complain, but he didn’t.</p><p>It was getting late.</p><p>“So,” she said, “can you really keep quiet about this?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Jaster, then, “Damn!” as she yanked the stone out of his ass. The hole didn’t seem to fully close to her. She wiped the dildo off.</p><p>“Good. Because I don’t want anyone to know.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Jaster.</p><p>Kisala untied him then. He sat up and pulled the condom off his limp dick. Kisala thought she should thank him, maybe say something, but she didn’t know what.</p><p>“You’re not just good at fighting,” said Jaster. He sounded actually impressed.</p><p>Kisala wasn’t sure if she liked him or hated him for it. Regardless, she was spent and tired, and wanted to sleep. She balled the net together, tossed it in the corner, and shoved Jaster’s clothes at him.</p><p>“You too,” she said. “But you’re not sleeping here.”</p><p>Jaster shrugged his shirt on. That he didn’t seem to mind being kicked out only further confirmed for Kisala that he was used to this. It also meant he would probably be available in the future if she was feeling horny.</p><p>“Good night,” he said, and turned toward the door.</p><p>Kisala almost ran over to make sure no one was in the corridor, but Jaster was peering out through a sliver of opening between the door and frame already. When he left, he walked stiffly.</p><p>Kisala smirked. She had a feeling she’d sleep well tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>